Yellowbelly's Life
by Tie-Dye Prince
Summary: This story follows a she-cat named Yellowbelly and her brother Wolfblaze. It follows them from kithood to death as they go through adventures and stuff. Enjoy and review! Note: I am also writing this story with Story the Warrior, read one of Story the Warrior's stories, they're great!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so like I said in the summary, I'm writing this story with Story Wizard 228. I really hope you guys enjoy this and PLEASE REVIEW! Seriously, review, also the chapters with Yellowbelly are the ones I write, the ones with Wolfblaze in them are written by Story Wizard. Enjoy!**

Chapter1- I am Born

Yellowbelly's POV:

When I was first born, all there was was darkness. It was black, just black, black, black. After what seemed an eternity the darkness started to go away. When I first opened my eyes I saw a beautiful cat. She had the shiniest black fur,_ she must be my mother _I thought to myself. When I turned my head to the left I saw a dark gold tom laying next to me. He was suckling on the black she-cats belly. I figured I should do that as well. When I started nothing happened. Then a sweet, warm liquid filled my mouth. It was really good and I got a sensation that made me feel really strong. The she-cat bent her head down and licked the gold tom's head first and then she licked mine. Then the she-cat looked up and a big gold tom walked in.

The she-cat said to the tom "Their beautiful aren't they Lionfeather?."

The tom who must've been Lionfeather said "Yes they are Blackcloud." _He must be my father _I thought to myself.

Blackcloud said "The tom looks like you, his name will be Wolfkit."

Lionfeather said "That's a good name. What's the she-cats name? She looks kind of like you. Except for her gold colored underbelly."

Blackcloud said "I'll name her Yellowkit."

Lionfeather said "They're beautiful Blackcloud."

Lionfeather rested his muzzle on top of Blackclouds head for a little while. Then he said "Okay Blackcloud I have to go on the hunting patrol but I'll be back later I promise."

Blackcloud smiled and said "Okay Lionfeather. Be safe and bring me and the kits back a nice fat mouse!"

Lionfeather let out a _mmrow _of laughter and left the nursery. Blackcloud looked down at Wolfkit and licked his head and then she licked my head.

She said "You two get some sleep okay."

I closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep.

**So what did you guys think? I hope everyone enjoys this and please review! Also, Story ****Wizard will be writing the next chapter so make sure you keep reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is basically the same chapter as the last one except from Wolfkit's point of view. I hope nobody stopped reading because I said that! Sorry about the length, they will get longer. Please enjoy and I don't own Warriors.**

Chapter 2-My Life Begins

Wolfkit's POV

At first, all I could see was darkness, like the never ending night. Except no stars were shining. There wasn't even sound. But scent was all I needed to find my way to food. It was my mother that fed me, and talked to me, encouraging me to open up my eyes. I opened them. Light flooded my vision, making me dizzy. My mother was so proud of me. But to went back to eating. That's when my sister woke up. She looked like our mother, except for her belly. The little kit squirmed her way in next to me. Her eyes weren't yet open, but I knew it was a matter of time. And I was right. When she opened her eyes, she looked at our mother and then at me. I didn't pay the slightest bit of attention. I was to busy showing my mother that I could flex my claws. Of course, that little kit came right back next to me. My mother licked my head and then hers. Pride rushed through me. My mother looked up and I did too. A huge gold colored tom walked into the nursery.

"They're beautiful aren't they Lionfeather?" my mother asked the big tom. Of course we are! I thought, but didn't dare say it aloud.

"Yes they are Blackcloud." The tom, Lionfeather purred.

"The tom looks like you, his name will be Wolfkit." My mother mewed. I tried to look big and strong, but that's hard when you're only a day old.

"That's a good name. What's the she-cats name? She looks kind of like you. Except for her gold colored underbelly." Lionfeather asked.

"I'll name her Yellowkit." Blackcloud mewed.

"They're beautiful Blackcloud." Lionfeather purred, resting his mussel on top of Blackcloud's head, "Okay Blackcloud, I have to go on a hunting patrol, but I'll be back later I promise."

"Okay Lionfeather, be safe and bring me and the kits back a nice fat mouse." Blackcloud called after him as he padded out of the nursery.

Blackcloud looked at me and my litter mate and licked each of heads gently. "You two get some sleep okay." She mewed, curling up with us. I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to claim me.

**Thanks for reading and please review! I hope you like it.**

-SW 228


	3. Chapter 3

**So is everyone enjoying this story so far. The length of the Chapters will get longer. Uuuuuummmmm...that's about it, so enjoy.**

Chapter 3-The Camp!

I was listening to Blackcloud and she was coaxing us to go and explore the camp. She was saying "Wolfkit, Yellowkit you two need to go outside of the nursery and explore the camp!"

Wolfkit yowled "But Blackcloud!"

Blackcloud mewed to Wolfkit "No buts mister. You are going out and exploring!"

I spoke up and said "I'll go Blackcloud. I like to explore!"

Blackcloud put her tail-tip on my shoulder and said to Wolfkit "See Wolfkit? Yellowkit's going out to explore, why can't you?"

Wolfkit mewed "I'm just scared Blackcloud, I've spent my whole life in the nursery and I'm just scared."

Blackcloud looked down at Wolfkit and mewed "Well just try and I think you'll have fun, you can go talk to Lionfeather while you're out. It's a nice warm day and it'll do you two good to get out."

I said "Okay well I'll see you later Mama."

Wolfkit said "Yeah I'm going to talk to Lionfeather!"

As I walked out of the nursery everything was bigger. Much, much, MUCH bigger than I expected. I saw cats walking around. Some looked really big and some looked like older kits. There was a ginger tom who had long nimble legs that still looked like a kitten. I turned around to see Wolfkit talking to Lionfeather. Then I walked up to the older kit and mewed "Hi. My name's Yellowkit."

The ginger tom meowed "Hello, I'm Spiderpaw, I am a new apprentice."

I asked Spiderpaw "What's an apprentice?"

Spiderpaw said "An apprentice is a kit who is older than six moons and earns the name 'paw' and loses the name 'kit'. So that means my kit name was Spiderkit and now my apprentice name is Spiderpaw."

I said with amazement "Wow! Then what happens?"

Spiderpaw smiled and said "Okay I'll continue, then once you're an apprentice you get a mentor. My mentor is Lizardice. She's the silver tabby. Your mentor trains you until you're ready to be a warrior. .Then the leader calls upon StarClan to give the apprentice his or her full warrior name. If you become deputy that means you help the leader out when the leader needs help with things. Then when the leader dies the deputy goes to Moonstone and then StarClan gives the deputy nine lives. The deputy loses his warrior name and earns the name 'star'. And that's about it."

I looked up at the young apprentice and said "Where'd you learn all this?"

Spiderpaw said "Blazestar told me. He's my dad."

I said with curiosity "So that means that the leader of ThunderClan is your father?"

Spiderpaw said "Yep, he is."

I meowed "That's really cool!"

Spiderpaw said "Thanks it means a lot coming from someone like you!"

Then I heard Blackcloud call my name and I said to Spiderpaw "Okay, well I got to go see you later!"

I ran to the nursery and Lionfeather and Wolfkit were inside. I sat in front of Lionfeather and mewed "Hey Lionfeather."

Lionfeather smiled and said "Hey Yellowkit."

Blackcloud meowed "Lionfeather just wanted to spend some time with you two."

Lionfeather smiled and said "Well you two are finally a moon old, so, happy birthday!"

Blackcloud was smil;ing and Wolfkit puffed his chest out and held his head high. I told Lionfeather "Thanks!

Lionfeather said "You're welcome. Well I'm going to go get some sleep, I got to go on the dawn patrol tomorrow. You three get some sleep okay."

Lionfeather walked out of the nursery. I curled up next to Wolfkit and fell asleep.

**So did you guys enjoy it. Tell me in your reviews!**

**-Tie-Dye Prince**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the delay in updating. I guess I've been slacking with all my stories. Ever since Ski Club started I haven't updated as much. Also I want say that I created a forum. It is called StoryClan. Now, please enjoy this chapter! =^.^=**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

Chapter 4- First Exploration

"But Blackcloud!" I pouted.

"No buts mister. You are going out and exploring." She told me sternly. I heaved a sigh.

Than my little sister spoke up all brave like, "I'll go Blackcloud. I like to explore." I held back a smart remark.

"See Wolfkit? Yellowkit is going out to explore, why can't you?" Blackcloud asked gently.

"I'm just scared Blackcloud, I've spent my whole life in the nursery and I'm just scared." I mewed, hating to admit it in front of Yellowkit.

"Well just try and I think you'll have fun, you can go talk to Lionfeather while you're out. It's a nice warm day and it'll do you two good to get out." She told me, resting her tail tip on my shoulder. This gave me an idea.

"Okay well I'll see you later Mama." Yellowkit mewed padding out of the nursery.

"Yeah I'm going to talk to Lionfeather!" I called to Blackcloud as I left the nursery. She smiled and told me to be back soon. As soon as I got out I looked for my sister. I spotted her talking to a ginger apprentice.

"Well, there's my kit." Lionfeather mewed coming up behind me. I puffed out my chest and tried to look bigger and stronger. Lionfeather let out a _mrrow_ of laughter and flicked my ear with his tail. I was eager to show him that I was going to make a good warrior and I pounced on his tail. He looked fondly at me.

"Nice pounce. With some practice you'll be a great hunter and fighter." He told me. I stood up straighter at his praise.

"Thanks" I said, dipping my head.

"And respectful! Your mother has taught you well." His deep purr seemed to shake the ground.

"Wolfkit, Yellowkit come here!" Blackcloud called from the nursery. I padded over to the nursery, eager to tell Blackcloud about my adventures. Lionfeather followed me inside. I sat down next to Blackcloud and Lionfeather, Yellowkit came inside.

"Hey Yellowkit." Lionfeather mewed.

"Lionfeather just wanted to spend some time with you two." Blackcloud told us.

"Well you two are finally a moon old, so, happy birthday!" Lionfeather mewed happily.  
I puffed out my chest again, trying to really show Lionfeather that I was big and strong now that I was two moons old.

Yellowkit spoke up, "Thanks."  
"You're welcome. Well I'm going to go get some sleep, I got to go on the dawn patrol tomorrow. You three get some sleep okay." Lionfeather told us he licked each of our heads than walked out of the nursery. I curled up and Yellowkit followed my lead. I closed my eyes and fell asleep almost immediately.

**So I've been writing Wolfkit as though he doesn't like his sister. That is not true! He just is the leader, the alpha kit, the stronger one. Know what I mean? He shows Yellowkit stuff and she follows. (most of the time)**

**-SW 228**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys it's time for another great chapter of Yellowbelly's Life! I hope all you readers are enjoy this and please review! Speacial thanks to Hollowflight for the reviews, much appreaciated from me and Story Wizard.**

Chapter 5- An Elder's Flashback

When I woke up Wolfkit was pouncing on Blackcloud's tail. I got up and yawned. Wolfkit looked at me and said "Hey sleepyhead."

I mewed "Hey Wolfkit. What'cha doing?"

Wolfkit meowed "I'm playing warrior. I'm the ThunderClan warrior and Blackcloud's tail is a mean ShadowClan warrior. You wanna play?"

I smiled "Sure! I'll be the ShadowClan cat if you want me to."

Wolfkit mewed "Okay, so you're tresspassing on ThunderClan territory and I have to drive you away."

I growled "Hey you little ThunderClan cat, that's my squirrel and you know it!"

Wolfkit looked confused for a second and then got the message. He growled back "Well the squirrel was on ThunderClan territory, why don't you just go back to your own territory and catch a frog!"

I yowled "Why you little pipsqueak!" I jumped onto Wolfkit and raked my sheathed claws on his back. He wiggled out of my grip and kicked me softly with his hind legs.

He growled back to me "How dare you attack me on my own territory!" He takled me and I squealed a little bit. Blackcloud meowed "Okay Wolfkit that's enough. You're hurting your little sister."

Wolfkit got off of me and mewed "Sorry I hurt you Yellowkit."

I got up and Blackcloud washed my ruffled fur. When she was done I said "It's okay Wolfkit. But I have a better idea."

He looked at me confused "What?"

I meowed "Lets go to the elders and listen to a story!"

Wolfkit looked as excited as I felt. He jumped up and down "Yeah! Let's go!"

We walked out and went to the elders den. When I walked in Heathertail was grooming herself. Wolfkit came in behind me and sat down. I sat down and curled my tail neatly over my paws. Heathertail looked up with her one good eye and her other blind eye. She smiled and meowed "Well, hey there little ones! I heard about you two!"

She looked at me and said "You must be Yellowkit. You look like your mother, without the yellow belly." Then she looked at Wolfkit.

"Then that means that you're Wolfkit. You look just like your father. Oh I remember when your father and mother were just apprentices."

I looked up and said "You knew Lionfeather and Blackcloud when they were little?"

Heathertail purred "Oh yes, I remember just like it was yesterday."

Wolfkit and I both looked up excited to hear stuff about Lionfeather and Blackcloud when they were apprentices.

Heathertail started to talk "Well I always noticed Lionfeather chasing after Blackcloud. Blackcloud would be sitting alone and Lionfeather would come over to her with a piece of fresh-kill. He would sit next to her and they would share the fresh-kill and talk. He would always ask her if she wanted to go hunt with him or train with him. I knew that they seemed just right for each other. Then there were the bad times. Blackcloud would talk to another tom and Lionfeather would get jealous. It was funny to see him mad though, I have to admit. But in the end they got together as mates and that's where you two kits came from.

Wolfkit looked amazed "Wow! That's cool!"

Heathertail purred "Well thank you little one. Well you two go back to your mother"

I smiled at Heathertail and then Wolfkit and I left and went to our mother. When we got in we got our milk and then I curled up next to Blackcloud and Wolfkit and fell asleep almost immediately.

**So what did you guys think. I hope you enjoyed the flashback and please review!**

**-Tie-Dye Prince**


End file.
